Ángel mecánico
by Regina D'Inverno
Summary: La suciedad no guardará tus secretos.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin pertenecen a su respectivo dueño.

**Advertencias: **AU, posible Ooc, temas religiosos, infidelidad, etc.

* * *

Levi la vio por primera vez, o al menos notó su existencia, durante la ceremonia de eucaristía. Mientras estaba de rodillas, lista para recibir la hostia, ella lo miró a los ojos. En sus ojos grises no había el fervor religioso que solía ver en sus feligreses. Era algo distinto, mucho más profundo y vehemente.

Además, tenía la sensación de que ella no estaba prestando atención al rito sagrado. El rostro de la muchacha mantenía una expresión reflexiva, con el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados, un gesto poco común en sus feligreses que recibían la carne de Cristo. A primera vista, parecía enfadada pero él, mejor que nadie, sabía bien que una expresión podía significar mucho más de lo que aparentaba.

Después de recibir la hostia y el vino, ella le dedicó una última mirada y se retiró con lentitud. La manera en que lo miró era desconcertante, en sus ojos existía el mismo tipo de devoción que solía ver en las beatas cuando hacían los rezos de alabanza.

Le pareció un poco extraño, sin embargo, olvidó el suceso rápidamente.

* * *

Desde ese día, la presencia de la joven se hizo habitual en la parroquia. Siempre asistía a las misas y, de vez en cuando, se presentaba en los rezos vespertinos.

Levi no habría prestado especial atención a ese hecho, después de todo, era normal que la parroquia ganase nuevos feligreses, de no ser por la continua inquietud que sentía por la presencia de la desconocida. Cada vez que ella se presentaba en el lugar, podía sentir sus ojos clavados en él, estudiándolo con la misma ferocidad y esmero que dedicaba un depredador a su codiciada presa.

Esa clase de mirada… la había visto muchas veces en el pasado. Era bastante espeluznante. Por ello, decidió mantener un estado constante de alerta. Lo último que deseaba era involucrarse en algo peligroso. De todas maneras, una importante pregunta flotaba en el aire.

¿Quién era ella?

* * *

La respuesta no tardó en llegar; ni siquiera tuvo que molestarse en preguntar. Bastó con pararse en la puerta de la parroquia, después de la misa dominical, y escuchar, con discreción, al grupo de señoras que siempre cuchicheaban sobre la vida de los demás feligreses.

La muchacha en cuestión se llamaba Mikasa Ackerman, tenía 19 años y era la prometida de Jean Kirstein, quien asistía a su parroquia desde la infancia, era un buen chico, su único defecto era su grosera honestidad, que, por lo general, molestaba a los demás. Ella estaba en la universidad y, además, vivía en su propio departamento. Nada fuera de lo normal. Con la excepción del apellido común que ambos compartían pero estaba seguro que no eran parientes, de lo contrario, la habría reconocido.

Por lo que escuchó, esa tal Mikasa era una adolescente bastante normal con una buena reputación. No daba la impresión de ser una persona potencialmente peligrosa, entonces, ¿por qué lo miraba tanto? Tal vez lo estaba pensando demasiado. Después de todo, ella era una jovencita, y las jovencitas solían tener actitudes incomprensibles.

Entonces, decidió simplemente ignorarla y seguir con su vida.

Fue muy ingenuo.

* * *

Mikasa no dejó de observarlo. Los ojos grises se aferraban a su rostro con tanta insistencia que varias veces se vio tentado a devolverle la mirada. Pero tenía miedo de hacerlo y no sabía por qué.

Durante las homilías, ella siempre ocupaba el primer asiento, Jean la solía acompañar, aun así, ella no dejaba de mantener su atención clavada en Levi.

En un inicio aquella atención solía inquietarlo ahora… lo fastidiaba profundamente. Mikasa no prestaba ninguna atención al servicio. Eso lo sabía porque cuando finalizaban las homilías, ella siempre sacudía levemente la cabeza y miraba su entorno con desconcierto, como si se despertara de un profundo sueño.

Odiaba cuando los mocosos como ella venían a perder el tiempo en su parroquia, sin ninguna intención de cambiar sus vidas. Quiso reclamarle pero siempre se acobardaba en el último momento. En realidad, no tenía ninguna prueba contra ella. Todo se basaba en simples suposiciones.

Estaba acorralado.

* * *

—Padre —Mikasa se acercó a Levi con una sonrisa en el rostro, como siempre, ella miró sus ojos con perturbadora atención. Su voz era suave pero había una nota fuerte y seca burbujeando en su interior. Ella era más de lo que aparentaba.

—Hija —respondió inclinando levemente la cabeza, trató de sonar lo más neutral posible.

—Nunca hemos conversado, a pesar de que asisto a esta parroquia con regularidad, ¿no es extraño? —ella rió ligeramente. Su risa era melodiosa.

Entonces, por primera vez, Levi se fijó en ella como un individuo, ya no era sólo parte de la multitud de feligreses. La molestia que sentía por su presencia se pausó brevemente mientras la observaba.

Mikasa, en realidad, era una jovencita bastante bonita, de una manera única. Ella tenía el cabello muy corto, y algunos mechones negros enmarcaban grácilmente su rostro níveo. No se parecía en nada a las mujeres que solían visitar su parroquia. Era un soplo de brisa fresca entre tanta monotonía. Entonces, se topó con su mirada gris, verla reavivó su enfado.

—Muchas personas buscan mis consejos —respondió con sequedad.

—Tiene razón, usted es un hombre muy ocupado —ella ignoró deliberadamente la molestia en su voz y continuó sonriendo. Con lentitud, bajó la mirada y miró los labios de Levi durante unos segundos que fueron suficientes para que él se diera cuenta.

Por razones desconocidas, Levi también miró los labios color durazno de su interlocutora. Su mente entró en un estado de abstracción en donde sólo existían esos labios que parecían tan suaves…

Mikasa ladeó el rostro y el hechizo se rompió.

—Fue un placer hablar con usted. Nos vemos —las dos últimas palabras las pronunció en voz baja.

Después de que ella se fue. Levi tocó su frente, sabía que un inminente dolor de cabeza se acercaba.

* * *

Él era un representante de Dios, no un hombre cualquiera. Caer en esos juegos tontos no era propio de él, ¿en dónde estaban sus convicciones? ¿Dónde estaba su amor a Dios?

En el Seminario aprendió que la mejor manera de ahuyentar al mal era mantener la mente ocupada. Después de todo, sólo la mente fortalecida puede resistir al pecado. Por ello, se dedicó, aún más, al mantenimiento de la parroquia.

Barría con fervor el patio de la parroquia, que estaba parcialmente cubierto de hojas secas. Aquella acción aparentemente banal tenía sus ventajas: mantenía limpio el lugar mientras su mente se relajaba gracias a la suave y tibia brisa que soplaba durante aquella grata tarde de verano.

—¡Padre! —una voz femenina rompió el silencio.

Al escuchar aquella voz, él contuvo la respiración. Se trataba de Mikasa.

—Buenas tardes —Levi dijo con sequedad mientras reanudaba su labor. No quería verla, de ninguna manera.

—Qué bueno que lo encontré —Mikasa se paró detrás de él.

Un suave aroma acarició la nariz de Levi. Era vainilla. De manera automática, su mente revivió un recuero de su niñez. El primer caramelo que probó en su vida sabía a vainilla. Su humor se diluyó un poco. Entonces, se dio la vuelta. Para variar, Mikasa todavía lo intimidaba con esa intensa mirada gris.

Un bonito vestido veraniego rosa decoraba el cuerpo de la joven. Era extraño verla así pues siempre vestía ropas discretas cada vez que asistía a las homilías.

—Hoy no tengo clases, así que pensé en hacerle una visita. Jean me dijo que usted suele limpiar la parroquia a esta hora —ella le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa que le erizó los pelos.

Levi consideró seriamente la idea de ahorcar a Jean.

—Seguir rigurosamente una rutina es importante para el mantenimiento de la parroquia —comentó con voz monocorde.

—Estoy de acuerdo. A mí también me gusta organizar el tiempo con mucha rigurosidad —Mikasa asintió, aparentemente satisfecha consigo misma.

Levi se preguntó si la muchacha alguna vez revelará sus verdaderas intenciones con él. Esto parecía un bucle infinito.

—¿Qué está buscando, hija? —trató de sonar lo más amable posible.

—¿Quiere tomar té en mi casa? Quiero discutir un asunto con usted… es personal —Mikasa se sonrojó brevemente.

Bueno, al menos sentía vergüenza.

Quiso rechazar la invitación pero recordó una cosa muy importante: el deber de todo párroco era velar por el rebaño. Había una posibilidad real de que ella tuviera problemas serios, tal vez eso explicaría su anterior comportamiento.

—Está bien —suspiró.

—Gracias —ella sonrió y se fue, sin decir nada más.

La estela olor vainilla desapareció con Mikasa.

Resistir, su mente debía _resistir_.

* * *

El departamento de Mikasa era acogedor y bastante ordenado. Levi estaba levemente impresionado pero su rostro se mantuvo inexpresivo.

Una taza llena de té humeante fue colocada delante de él.

—Jean me dijo que a usted le gustaba el té —ella comentó mientras tomaba asiento.

Levi la miró con preocupación. Ella se veía bastante tranquila, no parecía el tipo de persona que estaba sufriendo por culpa de un grave problema. Sus gestos exudaban confianza y su rostro se veía bastante relajado… casi feliz, parecía un tigre regodeándose en su territorio. Aquel detalle hizo que se le secara la boca.

—¿Cuál es la razón de mi visita? —preguntó cortésmente, reprimiendo el impulso de sonar agresivo.

—Jean quiere que nos casemos este año —ella bajó la cabeza, como si considerara el peso de sus siguientes palabras— yo quiero esperar un poco más.

Un suspiro de alivio salió de sus labios. Así que era ese el asunto que quería tratar con él. Muchas feligresas acudían a él con esa clase de problemas sentimentales. No se consideraba a sí mismo como un experto en relaciones amorosas pero sus palabras, algo toscas, siempre lograban aliviar a los corazones confusos.

—¿Sientes inseguridad? —él preguntó con cautela. Las jóvenes como ella solían tener sentimientos volátiles, en todo el sentido de la palabra. En realidad, su situación era bastante común.

—Cuando me comprometí con Jean estaba segura de mis sentimientos por él pero algo pasó —Mikasa desvió la mirada.

Un silencio extraño cayó sobre ellos y una pregunta silenciosa se interpuso entre ellos.

—No puedo decirlo —ella dijo en voz baja.

Las cejas de Levi se levantaron. La capacidad que tenía esta chica para leer el ambiente era impresionante. Por lo general, sus feligreses se sentían intimidados cuando él se quedaba en silencio.

—Entiendo.

A Levi no le gustaba presionar a las personas para que hablasen sobre sus problemas. Después de todo, la vida siempre tenía algunos bordes teñidos de colores oscuros que, en la mayoría de los casos, era mejor no exponer. Él único que poseía todo derecho de verlos era Dios. Si ella no quería hablar, iba a respetar su decisión.

—Mis padres están muertos. Para empeorar las cosas, Jean y yo compartimos el mismo círculo de amigos así que no tengo a nadie con quien hablar. —Mikasa masculló.

—Si te incomoda hablar de eso con otras personas puedes hablar con Dios en oración, o puedes hacer el sacramento de la confesión —aconsejó con seriedad.

Mikasa asintió, sin embargo, su rostro estaba serio.

A juzgar por su lenguaje corporal, era obvio para Levi que ella no realizará ninguna de las cosas que le aconsejó. Típico de los jóvenes, ellos nunca escuchaban.

—Creo que es hora de que me retire —Levi se tomó el té de un solo trago.

—Me siento mucho mejor —bufó ella mientras recostaba su cabeza sobre el respaldo del sillón.

Levi casi se ahoga con su propia saliva ante la imagen que se formó frente a él.

Los primeros botones de la blusa de Mikasa estaban desabrochados, dejando su cuello y clavícula deliciosamente expuestos. En esa posición ella parecía una presa que se entregaba, de manera dócil, a un cazador.

Levi volvió a sentir esa familiar inquietud que atosigaba su mente cada vez que ella lo miraba. Entonces, cerró los ojos y contó hasta diez. Mientras contaba pensó en Adán y Eva, y cómo su pecado corrompió al género humano. Su mente se enfrió en un instante.

* * *

Después de esa reunión inusual, para su alivio, Levi no volvió a ver a Mikasa en las misas. No obstante, esa sensación de inquietud permaneció en su mente. De alguna manera, se sentía impuro. La sensación no lo dejaba dormir, por ende, sus deberes sacerdotales se vieron perjudicados. El método de mantener la mente ocupada no estaba funcionando. Tenía que haber otra solución.

Tal vez si hacía exactamente lo opuesto podría hallar la solución a su problema. Entonces, decidió tomar un respiro.

El parque, con sus frondosos árboles, era un lugar ideal para admirar la creación de Dios, y de esa manera, calmar la extraña angustia que sentía.

Sentado en un banco de madera, Levi escondió el rostro entre sus manos y suspiró. De manera lenta, toda la tensión que tenía acumulada en su cuerpo fue desapareciendo. Sin embargo, el sonido de unos pasos rompió su paz temporal.

Levantó la cabeza y vio a Mikasa parada frente a él. La presencia fue sorpresiva pero Levi pudo mantener el rostro inexpresivo.

—Buenos días —él inclinó levemente la cabeza, a modo de saludo.

—Buenos días —Mikasa respondió, una pequeña sonrisa adornaba sus labios.

En completo silencio, ella tomó asiento junto a él, luego sacó un libro de su bolso y se dedicó a leer.

Era extraño. Levi la estudió con la mirada, ella mantenía una actitud inexpresiva. No podía afirmar, con seguridad, si ella estaba feliz o triste.

Desconcertante, ella era desconcertante. No obstante, una parte de sí mismo, la parte más inmadura y juvenil, se reflejaba en Mikasa. Cuando tenía problemas serios solía sellar sus sentimientos, volviéndose ilegible. Bueno, seguía haciéndolo.

—¿Todavía te sientes insegura? —preguntó mientras clavaba su mirada en el cielo.

—Sí —musitó—, pero creo que puedo manejarlo. Amo a Jean.

Al escuchar aquellas palabras, Levi sintió una diminuta punzada de molestia pero la ignoró.

—Dios te dará la fortaleza para poder lidiar con esa prueba —dijo con solemnidad.

Mikasa se quedó en silencio. La conversación había terminado. En parte, aquello tranquilizó a Levi pues no sabía qué más decir. Entonces, abrazó, gustosamente, el silencio.

La brisa agitó suavemente las ramas de los árboles.

Minutos después, la burbuja de paz se rompió cuando Levi sintió un leve roce en su muslo derecho. Ladeó la cabeza y vio a Mikasa, quien se encontraba ensimismada en su lectura, sin prestarle ni la más mínima atención.

¿Se estaba volviendo loco? El roce se repitió. Levi volvió a mirar a la joven. Ella seguía leyendo, sus dos manos sostenían el libro con firmeza. Un aura helada la envolvía.

Levi bajó la mirada para observar sus piernas. Entonces, vio cómo el muslo de Mikasa se apretaba suavemente contra el suyo. No era un accidente, el movimiento era deliberado.

Abrió la boca para quejarse pero su mente quedó en blanco, ¿qué podía decir exactamente? No quería hacer el ridículo en público, después de todo, su reputación estaba en riesgo, así que dejó pasar el incidente.

Ninguno de los dos rompió el contacto.

Levi cerró los ojos. El calor que emanaba del muslo de Mikasa era bastante singular pues atravesó con bastante facilidad la tela de sus ropajes y su piel, llegando directo a su alma. Había un rastro de libertad en su esencia que embotó toda su lógica. El mundo a su alrededor se desvaneció lentamente.

El sonido de unas voces en la lejanía destrozó todo.

Levi se puso de pie, ocasionando que Mikasa respingara por la sorpresa. Él respiró con pesadez, tenía la sensación de haber despertado de un sueño pesado. Era como si su mente se hubiera aletargado.

Esto estaba mal, muy mal. Por eso, tomó la decisión más sensata. Se marchó sin despedirse y no miró atrás.

Su alma se estaba volviendo a manchar.

* * *

El solemne retrato de San Agustín de Hipona estaba tenuemente iluminado por las llamas de las velas blancas, que se encontraban cuidadosamente colocadas en el altar.

Los ojos azules de Levi miraban fijamente la imagen del santo, siempre se identificó con él pues ambos poseían un pasado oscuro que no les impidió purificar sus almas. Se persignó y rezó en voz baja:

—Deshaz con la fuerza de tu gracia el enredo del pecado y de la culpa.

En cuanto pronunció las palabras, la inquietud de su corazón se calmó. Pero era demasiado pronto para cantar victoria. Cada vez que se encontraba con Mikasa, las raíces de su alma se sacudían, ¿tal vez era una prueba que Dios le mandó? Si eso era cierto, no podía afirmar con seguridad que la superó… Pero tenía que ser fuerte. Antes de unirse al clero, él era un vago, un bueno para nada que lastimó a muchas personas. Quería redimirse ante los ojos de la sociedad y de Dios.

Caminó hacia los bancos de la iglesia, esperando verlos vacíos, después de todo, ya era tarde, la parroquia estaba a punto de cerrar su portón. Entonces, la vio, estaba sentada en una de las bancas de la iglesia, mantenía los ojos cerrados y movía los labios. Tal vez estaba rezando en silencio.

Notó una amarga ironía en la situación pues los papeles se habían invertido, ahora él la miraba. Sin dudarlo, se acercó a Mikasa, si Dios le había mandado una prueba tenía que enfrentarla con audacia.

—Estoy feliz de verte de nuevo en la casa del Señor, hija —dijo con un tono plácido.

El cuerpo de Mikasa se estremeció cuando escuchó su voz.

—Padre —susurró mientras acomodaba un mechón de su cabello negro detrás de la oreja.

Levi tomó asiento junto a ella, enfrentándola.

—¿Qué te impulsó a regresar?

—Nostalgia, supongo —dijo mientras miraba el atrio— es imposible alejarse de algo que amas.

Era una declaración muy insólita y ambigua. Quiso preguntarle si sus palabras tenían alguna relación con Jean pero la profunda tristeza que emitían sus ojos grises lo detuvo.

Verla tan acongojada sacudió las raíces de su alma. Entonces, estiró el brazo y tocó la mejilla de la muchacha, quien cerró los ojos, complacida por el contacto, y apoyó la cabeza contra su mano.

Se suponía que la estaba consolando pero tenía la sensación de que había algo pérfido escondido tras su acción. Sin embargo, no retiró su mano e, inconscientemente, su cuerpo se deleitó con la suavidad que poseía la piel de Mikasa. También podía sentir la mirada de San Agustín quemándole la espalda.

* * *

No podía permitir que una jovencita como ella caminase sola por la calle a estas horas de la noche. Era un principio que la mente de Levi repetía una y otra vez mientras sus pies se movían.

De manera irónica, en esos momentos, el ambiente ya no era fatigoso para ninguno de los dos, a pesar de las situaciones incómodas que vivieron juntos. De hecho, ambos mantenían una conversación bastante amena.

—¿Tu cumpleaños es el 25 de diciembre? ¿En serio? —Mikasa lo miró sorprendida.

Levi puso los ojos en blanco. Era molesto ver siempre las mismas reacciones cuando confesaba su fecha de cumpleaños.

—Mentir es pecado, hija.

Mikasa, al escuchar aquellas palabras, bajó la mirada. Los sentimientos se drenaron de su rostro.

El ambiente se puso repentinamente tenso.

Levi la miró con una ceja levantada pero no hizo ninguna pregunta. Parecía que Mikasa se desmoronaría en cualquier momento.

—Cuando era más joven, quería unirme al ejército. Nunca se me pasó por la mente convertirme en sacerdote —dijo con un tono cómplice.

Mikasa levantó la cabeza de golpe.

—Yo también —ella desvió la mirada— pero a Jean no le gustó la idea.

—Para ser honesto, no me sorprende que él se haya opuesto. Jean es muy protector con lo que quiere de verdad —las palabras de Levi eran cautelosas, no quería hundir, de nuevo, el estado de ánimo.

—Es un poco molesto —ella murmuró, más para sí misma.

—Jean siempre ha sido un chico muy sentimental. Cuando era niño, nunca se despegaba de su mamá —Levi comentó mientras observaba el cielo nocturno.

—No sabía eso —Mikasa soltó una diminuta carcajada.

El cuerpo de Levi se estremeció al escucharla. Era la primera vez que la oía reírse con tanta sinceridad. Cerró los ojos, un poderoso y desconocido sentimiento resquebrajó las vértebras de su cordura.

* * *

Separarse de Dios tenía como consecuencia la turbación del alma, que, en esos momentos de alejamiento, sólo podía moverse, con dolorosa inquietud, entre las cosas bajas y terrenales, sin amor ni esperanza. Así lo afirmaba la teoría que Levi conocía demasiado bien.

No era tonto. Sabía que se estaba alejando de Dios a medida que se relacionaba con Mikasa pues ella distraía su mente, desviándolo del buen camino de la fe. Desde que se vio reflejado en aquellos ojos grises algo había cambiado dentro de él. Ya no era el mismo de siempre y eso lo desesperaba. De hecho, ni siquiera podía explicar qué clase de cadena lo ataba a ella, ¿todo esto formaba parte del castigo de Dios?

* * *

Los pétalos de las rosas poseían un color blanco purísimo, eran la ofrenda perfecta para la inmaculada Virgen María. Levi colocó las flores cuidadosamente en un gran jarrón de cristal, mientras lo hacía una sensación de paz lo inundó. Hacer esta clase de cosas calmaba su mente, además, era un excelente recordatorio de lo que realmente importaba en este mundo.

Levi estaba acomodando el florero cuando sintió una presencia a su lado. No era necesario levantar la vista para saber quién era. El perfume de vainilla la delató.

—Hija, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Quería darle un regalo a nuestra Madre —los brazos de Mikasa sostenían un ramo de cardos marianos, envueltos en papel de periódico.

—Estoy seguro que Ella estará muy contenta con tu gesto —el rostro de Levi se suavizó.

Mikasa sonrió tímidamente.

Ambos acomodaron los cardos entra las rosas blancas, durante el proceso sus manos se tocaron accidentalmente en varias ocasiones pero ninguno hizo algún comentario al respecto. El arreglo floral quedó primoroso, los capullos blancos contrastaban notoriamente con las flores tubulares.

—Usted es asombroso, Padre —Mikasa comentó mientras acariciaba las flores con las puntas de sus dedos.

—Sólo soy un siervo de Dios y de la Santa Iglesia.

—Eso no es cierto —ella masculló, un poco molesta.

Levi la miró de reojo. Mikasa otra vez estaba actuando de manera extraña.

—Qué cosa son los hombres en comparación de todos los ángeles y santos del paraíso.

—¿Por qué hace esto? —Mikasa frunció el ceño.

—¿Hacer qué? —él ladeó la cabeza.

—Pretender ser alguien normal… cuando usted es… es… —las mejillas de la muchacha se encendieron.

—No la entiendo, hija —Levi dijo mientras los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban.

—Mejor olvidémoslo, me duele la cabeza —ella tomó asiento en un banco cercano. Levi se le unió, segundos después.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

—No —como si fuera lo más natural del mundo, Mikasa apoyó su cabeza contra el hombro del sacerdote.

—Entiendo —Levi suspiró mientras cerraba los ojos. En silencio, pidió sabiduría a Dios. No sabía qué hacer.

—Usted es una persona maravillosa —ella lo miró con adoración.

Levi quedó en silencio. No era la primera vez que lo miraban de esa manera. Por alguna razón, los jóvenes, casi, siempre lo admiraban. Por lo general, la atención excesiva solía molestarlo. Pero había algo en los ojos de Mikasa que lo descolocaba. El sentimiento reflejado en sus ojos grises no se trataba de una simple admiración platónica. Lo más sorprendente es que no le disgustaba.

—Gracias, hija.

—¿Podría dejar de llamarme así? Mi nombre es Mikasa —su voz sonaba extrañamente suave.

—No creo que sea lo correc-

—Por favor —ella lo interrumpió.

—Está bien pero sólo cuando estemos los dos solos —Levi quiso morderse la lengua, ¿en qué estaba pensando? Las palabras que acababa de pronunciar eran _muy _inapropiadas.

Mikasa sonrió débilmente. Supuso que eso era un sí.

Levi miró furtivamente la parroquia vacía, en búsqueda de cualquier visitante indeseado. Gracias a Dios, era un viernes en la noche, los parroquianos solían tener otras prioridades en esos momentos de la semana. Mikasa era una excepción, obviamente.

—Usted es una persona maravillosa —ella repitió sus palabras pasadas con lentitud.

—Gracias, Mikasa —se sentía muy raro pronunciar su nombre. Decidió no contradecirla, temeroso de empeorar su estado de ánimo.

—¿Puedo llamarlo Levi? —ella lo miró a los ojos.

—No es correcto hacer eso —respondió con cautela.

—Lo sé pero yo… —la voz de Mikasa empezó a temblar.

Levi acarició el cabello corto de la muchacha con delicadeza. Ella sólo era una jovencita confundida.

—Tranquila —miró aquellos ojos grises que tanto lo atraían— Mikasa.

De repente, la aludida tiró de su clériman y, en un pestañeo, sus labios se juntaron. La mente y el cuerpo de Levi quedaron petrificados. No correspondió al beso, sólo se quedó inmóvil.

Mikasa apartó el rostro.

—Lo siento mucho —hizo un amago de querer levantarse pero Levi posó suavemente las manos sobre sus hombros y la detuvo.

—No te disculpes, por favor —él apoyó la cabeza contra el hombro izquierdo de Mikasa, quien jadeó sorprendida.

Ninguno de los dos se atrevió a hablar.

* * *

Levi jugueteó nerviosamente con la carta que había entre sus manos. Ya la había leído y su contenido lo alarmó.

El remitente era el mismísimo arzobispo. Aquello sólo podía significar una sola cosa. La comunidad empezaba a mirar con sospecha su relación con Mikasa y las habladurías llegaron hasta la arquidiócesis.

Esto no podía continuar.

En el pasado hizo cosas realmente horribles y se prometió a sí mismo no volver a caer en la oscuridad pero su rueda de atrocidades volvió a girar. Era una horrible persona.

Jean, pobre chico. Traicionó su confianza descaradamente. Es decir, lo conocía desde que era un chiquillo mimado. Lo vio crecer y madurar hasta convertirse en un ser humano decente. Y, aun así, eso no lo detuvo.

Eso no era lo peor, sus impulsos lascivos lo llevaron a profanar un lugar sagrado, ¿qué pasaba con él? Él no era un descarado, irrespetuoso de las leyes. Ya no. Todo estaba en el pasado.

A pesar de todo eso, él quería a Mikasa, de verdad. No estaba seguro si era amor pero sí había un fuerte sentimiento implicado. En un mundo ideal, ambos podrían estar juntos, abandonándolo todo; por desgracia, la realidad no funcionaba así. Había demasiado en juego.

Volvió a leer la carta, en ella, el arzobispo le ofrecía un puesto importante en una abadía escondida en las montañas, su nuevo trabajo consistía en enseñar y motivar a los novicios. No obstante, había una intención oculta entre líneas. El arzobispo quería deshacerse de él, esconder el problema debajo de la alfombra. Después de todo, la Iglesia tenía una reputación que mantener.

La cólera se apoderó de él. Toda la situación era estúpida, ¿qué podía hacer?

Mikasa. Siempre la nombraba en cada palabra que él pronunciaba y en cada accionar suyo. Nunca podría estar con ella. Era una relación absolutamente imposible y su precio era muy alto.

Olvidarlo todo, hasta de Dios, sólo por estar con ella. Era demasiado.

Miró al cielo, a través de la ventana de su habitación. Numerosas palabras de amor se alejaban lentamente de su corazón y nunca regresarán. Esta vez tenía que hacer lo correcto, no sólo por su bien, sino también por el de Mikasa. Los impulsos de la carne ya no controlarían su vida.

Con serenidad, tomó un bolígrafo y un papel… tenía una respuesta que escribir. Había tomado una decisión.

Se iría lejos, donde podría olvidarla.

Levi no sentía culpa alguna porque sabía que estaba haciendo lo correcto pues esto también beneficiaría a Mikasa. Ella era joven, una larga vida la esperaba. No podía arruinarla por una pasión fugaz.

Mientras escribía la respuesta, su mano temblaba. Y el diablo le dijo que mintiera por él.

* * *

**Notas finales: El último capítulo del manga me inspiró a escribir esto *snif* Lo escribí en una noche de insomnio, así que me disculpo por cualquier error argumental o gramatical.**

**Por cierto, la mayoría de los pensamientos de Levi están basados, libremente, en **_**Ejercicios Espirituales**_**, escrito por San Ignacio de Loyola, que es básicamente un libro que contiene diversos ejercicios mentales para poder hallar y cumplir la voluntad divina, es una lectura sumamente interesante.**

**¡Saludos!**


End file.
